


Shiny Things

by SaintImperator



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), The Trilogy of Smoke and Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintImperator/pseuds/SaintImperator
Summary: It was pleasant of course, pleasant beyond belief; but two girls did not lie in bed with each other, clothes on the floor for the sake of pleasantries.





	Shiny Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tetsuna-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tetsuna-chan).



> This lovely image of the lovely ladies was drawn by Tetsuna-chan, to whom this is dedicated. 
> 
> You can find more of her work at tetsuna-chan.tumblr.com

Summers in Yharnam were usually brief and bearable, but this one had decided to take its sweet time. The sun came down over the city as a blanket one just couldn’t kick off turning all too sweltering heat. The beasts stopped prowling the streets resigning themselves to the Forbidden Woods where things were cooler and the pavement didn’t burn their paws. It caused nearly ever hunter’s schedule to be torn asunder. Now we rose to wake with the sun, unable to sleep through the day given the rising temperatures. 

Tempelton had resigned herself to the basement, going through the more damaged books and trying to re-bind them. Beneath the library floorboards the earth was cooler and no sun shone in to heat up the space. Everyone else seemed to prefer to frequent the lake a mile or so out of town, leaving the library mostly empty. I had dust motes for company. 

I simply couldn’t afford to go out in the heat, not with freckles like mine. The nuns had always insisted I cover them up, since I was a little girl. Templeton may have been the only one yet aware of their presence. The powder and pastes needed to keep them from view would be obliterated by the sizzling sidewalks. 

A lady mustn’t look less than her best. 

That’s what the nuns had said time and time again. It was a silly notion, truth be told but it had stuck with me. I just couldn’t stand to go out without covering them up- even this day where the heat bore down on my bourdoir I sat neatly by the mirror and covered all the little skin-stars up. Powder caked over my nose and cheeks, cream on my arms and legs. I didn’t even intend to leave the room, yet I took the time to bother with it. Routines I suppose. 

Life in a library was a blessing, for one was never truly subject to boredom. There were shelves upon shelves of entertainment, thus I took my tea with poetry and a dash of crème. It was only after removing the whistling kettle and filling my cup that I came to the realization it was too hot for tea. The lines on paper ceased to hold my attention and I couldn’t seem to get comfortable no matter how I reclined. 

It was the bed, surely that was the problem. There was too much on it. I flung silk pillows and bed spread onto the floor. The puffed goose down duvet became crumpled carpet as I strove to find a cool spot on the naked mattress. There were none. I was destined to expire, to melt into a puddle and then crust over like wax from a candle. What would Fwahe think of me then? 

The name alone made me roll over and kick at the air in senseless delight. She and I had grown ever closer, her visits made with increasing frequency. I longed to take her into town, to shop for dresses and ribbons or get coffees and cakes at one of the cafes. There were still nice places in Yharnam, always nice places despite the state of affairs. She would love the flower market surely, if nothing else. There were bakeries that made pastries stuffed with strawberries- her very favorite fruit. She didn’t eat much of our fare, of course but she would horde those berries as a miser with gold. 

Twice when she had come to dinner at the library and there was to be berries and cream for dessert we ended up with cream and cream. Somehow Fwahe found a way of excusing herself to the kitchen and gobbling strawberries out of the icebox before any of us had a chance. She was ever a child. Somehow the poems in my book made no comparison to the memories of her. Lists of loving rhymes seemed scandalously dull when compared to the real thing. That was perhaps her only flaw- she was not one to be called upon. You could not send messenger nor letter for the elusive girl. She would not tell me where she had resided, though I’d only just begun to pry. You would think residence would be one bit of information easily sacrificed, but Fwahe kept it like a bird in a cage. I feared she might think I would look down upon humbler lodgings, but I hardly expected her to herself live in a library. A modest town house would suit just fine, or perhaps a boarding room if that was the case. Truly it didn’t matter I just wished to post flowers somewhere, and send for her when I had need. 

And I always had need. 

Would that I could write her, led to would that I should anyway- despite being unable to send the notes once written. The bed was to hot anyway, perhaps the desk would serve better. I removed ink and parchment and set to thinking what to say. It is rather queer how one can be so full of words in one moment, yet the instant they set down to pen them, there is nothing. 

The desk was even worse than the bed, and when I abandoned it for further reclining, I now had the mess of left-out writing supplies to later tend too. What was it about the heat that made one so lazy? 

I feared this day would be another gone by without use, strung endlessly on a string of other similar days in which nothing was achieved. Dull beyond belief, how dreadful. Everything sweltered, until like cool chips of ice knocking against one another there came the rapturous tapping of fingernails on glass panes. 

Fwahe was at my window and I hardly believed it. Of course I had told her with no degree of uncertainty that she was welcome to use the front door, but she ever preferred to come in like a prowling tom cat. I had the catch opened in a moment and lifted the window just as quickly to get her inside. 

“Come in,” I said, offering her my hand “You must be burning up.” 

“What do you mean?” Fwahe asked. 

I took her hand and found it to be as cold as new fallen snow. 

“Kos above,” I gasped pulling her inside, “Your hands are freezing.” 

“S-sorry.” Fwahe stammered. 

She made an attempt to pull the window shut behind her, but I grabbed her hand before she could, then pressed the both of them to my face. Like chilled porcelain. 

“Don’t be.” I said. “It feels amazing.” 

She laughed nervously and took a glance around the room. There was a worried rise in her eyebrows when she saw my linens cast aside on the floor. 

“It’s too hot.” I said, “Can you not feel it? The whole city seems like its on fire!” 

She shrugged. 

“Get closer to me.” I said, “I’m burning.” 

“Yes love.” Fwahe replied. First it was cold lips, and then it was a cold leg pressed between my own, leaning into to what should’ve been a cold chest- but it was instead stifling. She may not have felt the heat but the fur cloak, ever-present had certainly been effected. It felt sweaty and matted. 

I fiddled with its claps. 

“So eager?” Fwahe laughed. 

“It’s hot.” I whined, “It’s burning me.” 

She kissed my fingers, taking both my hands in one of hers then unbuckling the clasp herself. The cape fell to the floor. 

“Better?” She asked. 

“I think your shirt might have gotten hot too.” I said. 

Fwahe was all laughter as she began to unbutton the weathered old thing. Really, she could do with something new if only she would come to town with me. She was quick about it, shrugging the cotton off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor with the coat. Cold skin, so much cold skin. 

“How about now?” She asked. 

A glance cast downwards was all it took for the unbuttoning of yet more fabric. Every inch of her was cool and refreshing. Fwahe picked me up, holding me with one arm while her other got tangled in my curls. I pushed my tongue past her teeth and found it was cold there too, a pleasant cold like ice cream. How had I never noticed it before? 

She tossed me on the bed and was overtop of me moments later, leaning with palms pressed into the mattress. I wrapped my hands around her neck and tried to pull her down closer. She kept herself up with her left hand and pushed my efforts aside with her right. 

“Now, now.” She said, “If you’re really so hot we ought to get you out of all these tedious layers.” 

No more excellent proposition could’ve been made. I was hardly properly dressed, in little more than a long shirt and petticoat. Fwahe had become far more accomplished at getting me out of my clothes since our first time. I began to undo buttons while she occupied herself with my skirts. 

I gasped when her cool kisses began to make trails up my thighs. 

“Y-you’re supposed to be taking t-them off.” I stammered. 

“Am I?” Fwahe asked. I could feel the words like ice on my skin and faltered for adequate response. In a moment she was back on the advance, locking lips on skin until it was lips on other lips. Her tongue went over me in slow measured strokes, distracting all of my attention. I spread my legs a little wider for her, and gripped the back of her head to pull her closer, ever closer. 

Fwahe kissed me again and pulled away. 

“Mmmm!” I cried, words hadn’t fully come back to me yet. 

“Your skirts in the way, love.” Fwahe informed, tugging the layers of fabric down. 

“Kos damn you.” I panted. 

She laughed. “If you didn’t wear so much it wouldn’t a problem.” 

“Just hurry up.” I begged. 

She didn’t. Reveling in her newfound power over me, Fwahe took her sweet time. She ran her fingers up and down my legs, tugging the skirt down inch by inch. 

“You’re too slow.” I whined. 

She laughed and went even slower, until I pushed the damn petticoat off myself. Fwahe wrapped her hands around my legs and pulled me tight, putting her lips back where they belonged and teasing me ever more. She would not be induced to go any faster, swirling her tongue at ever steady rate. 

It was pleasant of course, pleasant beyond belief; but two girls did not lie in bed with each other, clothes on the floor for the sake of pleasantries. 

“Fwahe, darling, please stop teasing.” I pleaded. 

She gave one more torturously slow twist of the tongue before pulling away and pressing her fingers where they were most needed. My moans didn’t quiet in the slightest. 

As I’d mentioned, she had become quite dexterous with those fingers of hers, working away at first with just one- but quickly adding more. The bed creaked as she induced my face to flush and my legs to shake. I was burning again, even with her there too cool me down, but I didn’t care in the slightest. The thin sheen of sweat that had broken out over my body was hard won this time, not the result of the season. 

Her fingers spread apart and came back together, twisting and curling, mimicking the writhing curls of my back as I flounced on the mattress. Fwahe’s hungry eyes took in everything. I made several attempts to reach out for her, cup her breast or grip her shoulder, but each time she would merely smirk and twist some little bit of her wrist and leave me helpless once again. 

“Fwahe please.” I pleaded. 

“So needy today.” She said. 

“Please.” 

“Of course love, anything you like.” Fwahe grinned. 

A moment later my eyes had closed, my toes had curled and my back was arched to such extremes it might’ve snapped entirely. The cry I let out was rife with wanton satisfaction and produced yet another crooked smirk from its cause. She took her fingers away and sat beside me while I smiled and shook, covered in sweat. She kissed me on the shoulder and toyed with my hair. 

When I was fully back to myself I took her chin in my hand and kissed her. 

“Did you finally cool down?” She laughed. 

I smiled and nodded. 

A moment later her eyes went wide and I noticed her staring intently at my nose. I instinctively brought my hand up to cover it. Fwahe gently pressed it away, rubbing her finger over the tip of my nose and brushing the powder away. I must’ve sweated some of it off. 

“You…you have…um….shiny bits.” She said. 

I blushed and turned away, trying to untangle myself from her and make a run for the beauty products. “Sorry.” 

“What?” She asked. 

“The freckles.” I explained, “The shiny bits, I..I usually am able to keep them covered.” 

She caught me by the wrist. “You have more?” 

I bit my lip, looking down at the matress. “Yes.” I sighed. 

“Show me!” Fwahe demanded and began to frantically rub at my face. 

“I…” I muttered while she pawed at me. The cool fingers still felt good on my face, better even, under the curtain of warm perspiration. “I don’t want you to..” 

Fwahe kissed me squarely on the nose. “Why do you have shiny things?” 

“Freckles.” I laughed, “I was born with them.” 

“How many?” She asked. 

I shrugged, “There’s too many to count.” 

Her face was the picture of delight. She began to plant kisses all over my nose. “I’ve got see them all. I’ve got to kiss every one. How come I’ve never seen them before?” 

I couldn’t seem to get a word in with her assault of affection. I put a hand to her chest, to calm her a moment while I tried to explain. She settled herself a little more comfortably and I began to explain. 

“It was bad enough, to the nuns growing up that I had silver hair. It was a bad time to have hair that color, not like it is now.” I began. 

She nodded. We both had come through those times with dangerous colors. Fwahe’s I suppose was warranted. She was Vileblood after all, Vileblood with deliciously cold skin. 

“The hair we could keep tucked into a cap, it wasn’t a problem. The freckles though, we had to work harder on to cover up. Really anything silver was bad, and its considered unfashionable in polite society to present oneself with freckles. They’ve been looked down on for quite some time so it was just force of habit I guess.” 

“I think they’re so pretty.” Fwahe said. 

I laughed. “I guess some good came from all this heat then.” 

“When do I get to see the rest?” She asked. 

I shrugged, “Right now I suppose, though I’d have to draw some water or run a bath and you’ve got me a little put out at the moment.” 

She kissed the top of my head, “Say no more.” 

She got up and went straight for the door. 

“Fwahe!” I shouted just as she was turning the handle. 

“What?” She asked. 

I looked her up and down, about to head outside to the well without a stich of clothing on. “A bit underdressed, don’t you think?” 

How lovely to see her cheeks flush for once. She scooped up a shirt from the floor, the one I had been wearing and tried to put it on backwards. After much fussing I finally convinced her to dress the proper way and she did, heading out into the sweltering sauna outside. I was able to clean myself up a bit before she came back and managed a puff of perfume as well. No need for the air to smell of sweat too. 

I sat on the edge of the bed while Fwahe took a clean cloth and dipped it into the bucket of water, slowly washing the various make-ups off my skin. She started with my face always gasping in surprise when the freckles emerged. 

“Wow.” Over and over it was just “Wow.” 

“I’ve got some on my arms too.” I told her. 

She gently washed them off as well, marveling at the sparkling freckles. 

“So many.” She gasped. 

“There’s a few on my legs.” I said. 

“All this time you were keeping them hidden?” She asked. 

I nodded. 

She spoke as she washed the very last of the powder off, “You know keeping secrets like this…it’s not very good. Someone’s going to have to teach you a lesson about that.” 

“Oh are they?” I huffed. 

“Mmmhm.” She said, “You’re going to have to pay for every last secret with kisses.” 

Before I knew it we were back on the bed again, the both of us a mess of silver hair and summer skin. The pillows and blankets stayed in a pile at the other side of the room. That night I slept with her arms around me, enjoying the warmest season with a blanket of snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. Lemme know what you think, and if you'd like any more short scenes with these fair ladies.


End file.
